


Guillotine

by staryclown



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, and NO it's not between aussie line ya nasties, it gets better tho, the noncon is implied, there's also abuse, there's violence but it's not discriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryclown/pseuds/staryclown
Summary: this shit is harsh. mentions of drug abuse, alcohol, non con, physical abuse, and prostitution are all in this.Inspired by Guillotine, a song by Jon Bellion.also yeah, I know nothing is in caps, and I know "put" is spelt like "pzut" bc it's fucking 4 am and I'm posting this from my phone. it's tough rn. I'll fix it when I wake up.also the fuckin. implied sex shit at the end is once they're fully legal thank you very much.





	Guillotine

felix lee. been through a lot. his parents divorce, the custody arguments. feeling torn between them. custody got split to weekends with dad, weekdays with mom. child support from his father was spent on drugs and alcohol. abuse started. weekends with his father were heavenly. he got to sleep, wasnt afraid of waking up with wine being poured down his throat, so he would get intoxicated and not have any memory of what happened to him when he woke up, just having bruises and bleeding from new cuts and feeling so, so tired  
a drug scare at 17. he kept sneaking the pills his mom brought into the house. taking them. getting addicted.  
which is when he was gotten out. his father called protective services, got custody, and he was....free. given therapy, put on medication 

chris bang. close friend of felix. protector of his younger siblings from an abusive father. selling himself out to get them money so the three of them could eat, since his father's money was never for them. taking all the blame and punishment for anything his siblings did. smoking pot to lift him away from it all, to calm him out. to give him an appetite for once, cause if not, he'd go without food and never eat, starve to death. chan's siblings run away to a distant aunt's who said she wouldn't tell a soul. he didn't go. told himself he had to stay for felix. 

they only see each other on weekends at first. chan's not in school, cause his dad decided he didn't need it.

then they're both 18. learn korean. they put together money. they leave the country.  
buy a house together. they're free. in love. not sure what it means.  
to them, loves harsh. horrible. they've been hurt, and they know it. and they want to be better. 

but they know that's not what it really is. they go to therapy, get on medications (chan still smokes pot)  
they figure out that love is...hard. but not the original hard that they thought it was. hard because it's different to everyone.

to them, it's soft and sleepy morning kisses, then laughing and making comments on each other's breath. singing as they make breakfast together. picking flowers in their yard, marveling at the dew and giggling and new bugs they've never seen  
comforting each other when it's dark and they're scared, waking up from nightmares and nestling into the other for solace.  
warm mugs of coffee and tea, fresh fruit pies and growing little plants on their windowsills.  
big sweaters and gentle reminders to take pills, to eat enough and drink water. quick kisses as they leave for work.  
tender kisses and touches, trembling hands and slow love making. reassurance through whispers that it's okay, they've got each other.

reinventing what the word love was to them took time, but they've got each other and it's gonna be alright.


End file.
